hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
A Vision of Ice and Fire
A Vision of Ice and Fire is the thirty-third Hyrule Historia mission and seventh of Return of Sulkaris. Intro Link is juggling the Malmord, to the displeasure of Princess Zelda inside. * Zelda: Will you cut that out?! * Link: Eh, you'll be fine. * Zelda: Do you have any idea how horrible it is being stuck in this thing? * Link: Yup. * Zelda: No you don't! * Link: Sure do. * Zelda: Really? * Link: Catching Fairies in a bottle is a pretty dangerous job. * Zelda: Fairies aren't real... * Link: Of course they are, we have historical records of them. * Zelda: Very funny... Link continues to juggle the Malmord. Princess Zelda is not amused. * Zelda: I said cut that out! Link carelessly manages to shove himself into the Malmord. * Zelda: YOU... IDIOT!!! * Link: Don't worry, I have everything under control! * Zelda: Just stop it before you make things even worse for us! * Link: Try wiggling to your left, maybe we can roll this thing! Liyer shows up, unnoticed by neither Zelda nor Link. * Zelda: I can barely even move my mouth you dummy! * Liyer: Well this is a really strange find. (picks up the Malmord) * Link: Hey now there, what are you doing with us? Liyer drops the Malmord on a rock, breaking it. * Liyer: Simple solutions to simple problems. * Link: Thank you for getting us out of there, my name is Link. * Liyer: I'm Liyer. * Link: Are you from around here? * Liyer: I just wander between these woods and Vigjaro from time to time. * Link: A shame I've never seen you around here until now! While Link and Liyer are talking, Zelda touches the hilt of the Master Sword and sees a vision of Fi being imprisoned inside it. Zelda reels back in shock, while Link seemingly doesn't notice. * Link: I know of a pretty classy bar back in Vigjaro, if you are interested. * Liyer: I think I might just take you up on that offer. Link sees Zelda seemingly in a trance and wreathed in purple flames. * Link: Holy father of Nayru! * Liyer: Is something wrong? * Link: Of course something's wrong, she's on fire! * Liyer: I don't see any fire... POV switches to Zelda's visions: Hylian soldiers standing before the throne of Hylia; and Maphaeus, Malkorbagia, Kovaloo, Solahrasin, Demoko, Evaleen and their minions fighting each other over the Triforce being guarded by Sulkaris. Zelda screams. POV switches to the Hylian camp, then to the Wizzrobes who are preparing to ambush it, unnoticed by anyone but two prisoners. * Felonius: Strange, they are stationing themselves to attack... * Halthor: What? * Felonius: On the ridges there. Wizzrobes are preparing an attack. * Halthor: Handy having an ex-mage around. * Felonius: Should we warn the Hylians? * Halthor: No, we'll use this as a chance to escape. POV switches to Link and Zelda. * Link: Are you OK? * Link: It doesn't look like you have any burns from the fire... * Zelda: You saw the flames?! * Kazakk (appears with an escort): Zelda? (embraces Zelda) * Kazakk: Bless you Link, bless you for all you've done. * Link: Well it wasn't me that freed her, it was... (notices Liyer has disappeared) * Link: I'm glad I could be a part of it. Carock appears and slowly walks toward Zelda and Kazakk. Zelda looks into his eyes and sees Hylian soldiers being under attack by Pyromancers. * Link: Brother Carock, I wasn't expecting Her Grace to send you here. * Carock (turns back to Link): I was told the Princess was in captivity. * Link: She was, but we managed to change that. Zelda runs away. * Carock: Captive or not, I am under orders to take her back to Vigjaro. (materialises in front of Zelda and catches her) * Link (runs toward Carock with Kazakk and his escort): Carock, what in the name of Nayru are you doing? * Zelda: He has an army here, he's going to burn all of the soldiers! * Link: Carock... what's going on? Zelda bites Carock's finger, freeing herself, then runs toward Link and Kazakk. * Link: Carock, what is this about an army and burning Hylian soldiers? The Pyromancers show up. * Felonius: Get ready to run. The Pyromancers open fire on the Hylians. Felonius and Halthor starts to run alongside the Hylian soldiers until stopped by Kazakk. * Kazakk: Where do you think you're going, Keaton? * Halthor: Shouldn't you be worrying about all your soldiers getting burned? * Kazakk: I'll deal with them after I deal with you. * Felonius: Perhaps if you let us go, we'll lead you to some of our men in the woods here. * Halthor: I love you so much... POV switches to the Wizzrobes. * Carock: There's been a change of plans. * Carock: The Princess is free, find her and take her alive. * Conjurer: What of Hylia's first knight? * Carock: Put him under stasis. POV switches to Kazakk, Halthor and Felonius. * Halthor: If I remember correctly, one of my hideouts is just to the northeast of here. * Kazakk (cuts the ropes binding Halthor): Lead the way, Keaton. Interlude An army of Lanayru Province comes to the Hylians' aid. * Aydia: We saw the fires and came to investigate. * Aydia: I'm captain Aydia of Lanayru Province. * Kazakk: Your aid is greatly appreciated, Half Breed. POV switches to the Wizzrobes. * Conjurer: It seems a full contingent of Lanayru soldiers has arrived. * Carock: Conjure reinforcement of our own. * Conjurer: But sir, Her Grace has not given us clearance for mass summoning. * Carock: Do it! * Conjurer: I will at once, brother Carock! Link hears the sound of Chilfos being conjured. * Link: Oh no... * Aydia: You know what that sound was? * Link: They are conjuring Chilfos. * Zelda: What's a Chilfos? Outro * Link: Aydia, have you seen the Princess? * Aydia: I told her to take cover in the central dome! * Aydia: You're welcome... Link fights his way through the Chilfos. A Conjurer prepares to capture Zelda, but is knocked out cold by Link. * Link: Take my hand and run with me! * Zelda: But I... * Link: Please, you have to trust me! Link escorts Zelda through the thick of the fighting. Carock takes flight, chases them, and manages to catch up to them with the help of some Pyromancers. Carock and Link start fighting; Carock gains the upper hand and starts to imprison Zelda and Link inside an ice block before Kazakk comes to their aid and stabs him. * Kazakk: Keep your feathers off of my daughter. Carock vanishes in a puff of feathers. Link and Zelda run away. * Kazakk: Keep my daughter safe, Link. Carock, injured, manages to teleport back to the Wizzrobe camp. * Conjurer: Brother Carock, are you OK?! * Carock: I'm ordering a full retreat. * Conjurer: But sir, what of the Princess? * Carock: I said full retreat, dammit! Liyer observes the Wizzrobes being routed, with the Hylians in hot pursuit. * Oocca: His Highness has requested an audience with you. POV switches to Kazakk and Aydia. * Kazakk: Have you seen that Keaton thief? * Aydia: I'll keep my soldiers on watch for her. POV switches to Link and Zelda. * Link: I think we've lost him. * Zelda: Thank you for helping me escape. * Link: You knew the Wizzrobes were going to attack us ahead of time. * Zelda: Yes. * Link: I'm guessing you knowing is related to being on fire. * Zelda: Ever since I was a child I would dream of events. * Zelda: Sometimes I'd see the distant past, sometimes I'd see the future. * Zelda: Every time I dream flames would appear, but no one believed me. * Zelda: You're the first person to say otherwise. * Link: There hasn't been a prophet in Hyrule since the days of Mudora. * Zelda: Nor should there ever be again. * Link: I don't know what to do. * Link: We should head back to Vigjaro. * Zelda: My master will know what to do about your visions if they are true. * Zelda: No, your master is not who she says she is! * Link: She... * Zelda: I've seen the woman you serve in a dream. * Zelda: I've seen her do terrible things to make this sword. * Zelda: We have to get as far from her as we can. * Link: I've known her for so long... * Link: She's practically raised me as a mother. * Link: Why would she lie about her motives to me? * Zelda: She's up to no good, that's all I know. * Zelda: Please, you have to trust me... * Link: What's your plan? * Zelda: We need to keep going north away from Vigjaro. * Link: North into Lanayru Province, which is crawling with Gohma. POV switches to Laruto and Rusl in Vigjaro. * Laruto: Thank you for taking Ralis down south during this mess. * Rusl: Oh no worries, we might make a man of him yet before you return. * Laruto: I only hope we have a chance to push back the Gohma. Lana enters the inner sanctum of Vigjaro Cathedral as Carock is communicating with Hylia. * Carock: She knew what my orders were, Your Grace! * Hylia: You lost more than half of my Pyromancers and made an enemy of the King! * Hylia: Odds are we'll need to resort to a military takeover now! * Hylia: You have disgraced the name of your Order! * Hylia: Return to Vigjaro at once before you make a further mess of the situation! (cuts the communication and turns to Lana and Nostrum) * Lana: You summoned me, Your Grace? * Hylia: I need you to search the countryside for Link and the Princess. * Hylia: It would seem he's gone rogue and is on the run. * Lana: Oh he's probably just being a big dork as usual. * Hylia: Hundreds of fellow Wizzrobes are dead due to his actions. * Lana: What...? * Hylia: I suspect the Princess is trained in some form of sorcery. * Hylia: I need you to put her and Link in stasis, and bring them back to me. * Nostrum: Link trusts you more than anyone, but beware of the Princess. * Lana: I'll bring Link back home, safe and sound. (leaves) * Nostrum: My son would not lie of the Princess having foreknowledge. * Nostrum: What if she is a prophet, and not a mind reader as you suggest? * Nostrum: History tells us there will never be the gift of foresight again. * Nostrum: If your presumption is wrong, how can there be a prophet here and now? * Hylia: You know firsthand how little care there is for keeping proper history in Hyrule. * Nostrum: And what of the King, who will surely come after us for this incident? * Hylia: He cannot hope to contend with us while the Gohma are rampaging in his Kingdom. * Nostrum: How will we maintain control when word of our attempt on his life gets out? * Hylia: Link may still be of use to us in that regard. POV switches to the prison in Palagard's Sanctuary, where the upper half of the crystal binding Saria has been broken, and Impa is trying to break the lower half with Sheikah daggers. * Saria: This is all my fault. * Impa: Don't blame yourself for this. * Impa: This all goes back long before either of us were here. * Saria: I could have said no to them. * Impa: We should focus on solving the problem, rather than giving and taking blame. * Impa: Sulkaris will certainly make a grab for the Triforce. * Impa: We need to gather all the Sages in order to face her. * Impa: We'll need all our talents, a First Sage has never been destroyed before. * Saria: Is it even possible to kill a First Sage? * Impa: Uncertainty did not stop King Gustaf from trying. * Saria: He did such a wonderful job... Having embedded all daggers into the crystal, Impa strikes at it and breaks it, freeing Saria. * Impa: When you get to my age, giving up before trying is no option. * Impa: Sometimes I forget you're older than me. Category:Hyrule Historia